


Stewbert: the college life (AU)

by Leevid97



Category: Colbert Report RPF, Fake News, Fake News RPF, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV), colbert - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leevid97/pseuds/Leevid97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they met was in the coffee shop. Although "met" was probably too grandiose of a term. Jon wasn't even the one taking his order, Samantha had gotten in the way of that. 

It was a Saturday morning and Jon was exhausted. He had been studying late every evening this week and yesterday evening he had been finishing a paper. It was due this afternoon, but with his shift in the coffee shop he wouldn't be able to work on it anymore today . So, yesterday night he really, really had to finish it. At four o'clock this morning he was finally satisfied with the result.  
Luckily the shop wasn't pulling many customers that particular morning, so at least he didn't have to suffer whilst actually working. When he heard the doorbell ring, he was slouching behind the counter and just on his way to pour himself another cup of coffee. He looked up to see a guy walk in he hadn't seen before. He was extremely thin and had nerdy glasses on, but that didn't seem to stop him from looking extremely confident. The look in his eyes verged on being cocky, but the combination with his appearance just made it seem truly adorable. 

Wait? Did he really just think about this random guy as being adorable? That surely couldn't be true, could it? Finding a guy handsome, that had happened before, but adorable? It was just his lack of sleep talking, probably, what else could it be? He really needed this coffee. Psychology papers had a tendency to make him think crazy stuff.

The guy meanwhile, walked confidently to the counter where Samantha was already awaiting him and started talking animatedly to her. Jon was standing five feet from the two and just was about to move closer to join the conversation, when one of the regulars walked in. Mrs. Granger was a regular with a daily routine that partly consisted of coming to their shop at approximately the same hour every day and sitting there for a good couple of hours reading the tabloids. She went to sit in the back like usual. He immediately went to bring Mrs. Granger her tea with a freshly baked brownie.

In the background he heard Sam giggling really loudly at something the guy had just said. Mrs. Granger was telling him everything about her damn hip that was acting up again while he listened patiently. She really was a sweet old lady, but now he was actually more interested in the apparently (if Sam's snorting was any indication) hilarious story the guy was telling. When he could finally leave Mrs. Granger's side without seeming rude, the guy was just leaving. Jon felt a pang of disappointment about not being able to talk to this adorable, he meant interesting, euhm just this euhm, just a guy. He really didn't know why he kept associating the word 'adorable' with this guy, man, dude. Dude, really, dude? , since when did he have to prove his masculinity by using words like that? Maybe he needed another coffee, yeah that was probably it. 

He went back to the counter and tried to act nonchalantly, "Who was that Sam, he's never been here before, has he?" Meanwhile he started pouring himself that morning's third cup of coffee.

"Oh that's Colbert", said Sam, while she stole Jon's cup. "He's already been here a couple of times, but never when you were working I think. He's hilarious, you'll really like him."

"Colbert? Is he French or something?"

Sam shrugged, I haven't asked him yet, but I will be seeing him this Monday so I'll ask him.

Jon choked on his hot sip of coffee. He sputtered: you have a date, with that Colbert guy? Sam chuckled, no I'm not going on a date with him. Jon exhaled slowly (it was just, that they wouldn't be a good match, anybody could see that).

"You should have seen your face just now Jonnyboy, you know he's not my type. I'm more in the ruggedly handsome kind of men. No he's more your type, is he not?", she noted nonchalantly while looking Jon straight in the eye.

Jon choked in his coffee for a second time that morning. What do you mean my type? I'm not.. I mean.. you know.. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but that's just not for me. I'm not gay.. He laughed nervously.

Sam looked at him sceptically, I know you're not gay, you're bisexual.

Jon choked once again that morning (he decided not to drink anymore coffee whilst talking to Sam, _ever_ )

"What?? You still haven't come to terms with your bisexuality Jon? Like really", asked Sam, incredulously. "We all know of your past experiences with guys on the football team."

"What? How? Just.. never mind how you know that. That's.. okay, maybe I have experiences with both sides... But there's no need to talk about this here and now where everybody could hear us", Jon said, slightly alarmed.

"I don't want to be insensitive Jon, but literally everybody knows."

"I hate to break it to you darling, but that's sort of true" he heard somebody saying from behind them. Jon and Sam both turned around and saw Mrs. Granger, who they forgot was also there, sipping her tea while watching the two of them. She must have seen the flash of horror crossing on his face because she immediately started to reassure him. "Oh darling,'Live and let live' I always say, nobody here has a problem with that. I, myself have had plenty of experiences with both men and women and let me tell you when it comes to sex.."

Sam quickly interrupted: "Another cup of tea Mrs. Granger?" (thank God for that because he really didn't needto hear about Mrs. Granger's past experiences)

"Oh yes, my dear, you know..." 

Now Mrs. Granger was distracted, Jon fled to storage room. He really had to think for a moment. He had always felt attraction to both men and women, but he never thought of himself as bisexual. He actually never really thought about it? How fucking dumb was that. But hearing Sam say that word aloud, it was like everything fell in place. He always thought of himself as not unintelligent, but this had proven quite the opposite. He knew he was attracted to both genders, and sometimes he had acted upon these attractions (if you know what I mean) but he had never linked this with bisexuality. He had never thought much of it really. Fuck, he was stupid.

Sam, chose that moment to enter the storage room, she looked a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, Jon, I mean, I thought you knew. Otherwise I wouldn't have sprung it upon you like that."

"No, it's okay, really Sam. Thanks for letting me come to this, like really fucking logical explanation."

Sam let out a relieved sigh and was back in her teasing ways in less than five seconds. "So you did like Colbert, didn't you? I knew it! You can never conceal it when you find someone hot. Really Jon, you're too obvious. You were glancing at him the whole time he was inside the shop."

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Well, yes.."

"Do you think he noticed?"

"Well, to be honest, yes.."

"What?? Oh no, what must he think of me now? I totally blew it before I even talked to him Sam, fuck my life! He probably thinks I'm a creep now."

"Euhm, don't you think you're a bit overreacting Jon? And stop pulling at your hair. You don't want to be bald before you turn 40. I really think you don't have to worry, especially since he said that I should ask you to come with me on Monday."

"Oh I'm such a fucking dick.. What? Wait.. What? On Monday? But I thought you said that date-thing was a joke?"

"Because it's not a date idiot, they are throwing a party in his dorm."

"And he invited me?"

"He invited us, yes, I'm glad you're keeping up, _honey_."

"Okay, so he doesn't think I'm a creep, yet.. Wait, since when do you call me honey?"

"Well since Mrs. Granger calls you honey, I thought why shouldn't I. Plus I thought you would find it irritating. Would you prefer Jonnyboy?"

"Oh how I loathe you _Samantha_ ", but he grinned whilst saying it.

"He wants me to come to his party."

It took only seconds to start worrying again: "So you're really sure he wants me to come to this party too?"

"Well he explicitly invited you, so yeah, I should think so."

Jon started smiling smugly. "So he liked what he saw didn't he, checking out the JonJonman."

"Jon.. You should really stop quoting Chandler Bing, it's not, it's not a thing anymore. We've moved on."

"Oh hell no we haven't", Jon started smiling even more smugly, "he will be so impressed with my Friends quotes, he will ask me on a date immediately. You'll see."

"Well for that to happen, you'll have to talk to him on this party, full of people you don't know.. I mean, they're just unthreatening undergraduates like myself, but still.. There will be a lot, and they will all be looking at you while you try to chat up Colbert."

The bell rang at that exact moment, and smiling brightly Sam walked back to the counter to help the next customer.

Jon's smug smile had disappeared entirely on this point. As Sam knew fully well, parties full of people he had never met, weren't his strong point. And he had a feeling Sam wouldn't be very helpful either, she often disappeared with a hot guy within moments of entering at a party.

He heard Sam calling him for back-up. So he went back to help the line of customers that had aligned while he was sitting in the storage room. 

The rest of his shift he didn't have time to think about his newly discovered sexualityn (altough that really didn't take long to get used to, it was obvious really) or the party or those smug looking, brown eyes of a certain ( _French?_ he really had to find that out at the party) guy. Certainly not, thank you very much.

That's what he was doing the rest of the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jon arrived the party already was in full swing. The place was crowded with people who all seemed younger than him. Though he spotted Sam fairly quickly through the crowd. She was hard to miss because she was giving a rendition of a popsong ( one that he didn't recognize, it wasn't a Springsteen song was all he knew) for everyone to hear. She was standing on a table and giving it her best. When she spotted Jon she yelled at him to join her and started pouting when he gestured that he wasn't planning on doing that. ( _Really? Did she really think that was going to happen?_ ) The problem was that with Sam busy giving the performance of her life, ( _as she herself would later describe it_ ) he didn't know anyone that he could talk to.

He realised then that he had been standing frozen in the same spot for over a minute, so he went to do the most logical thing: getting himself a drink. He hadn't seen the Colbert-guy yet, not that it mattered or something, but he was the 'host' so shouldn't he be walking around somewhere? ( _he just wanted to go say thanks for the invitation, that's all_ )

When he grabbed himself a beer in the kitchen, he started feeling self-conscious, luckily he saw one of his teammates, who he hadn't noticed before, walking towards him. He greeted him relieved that he wouldn't be standing all alone. And they started talking animatedly. They were standing in the kitchen just goofing around until a couple minutes later a guy came in laughing. Jon felt his face turning red when he saw who it was. 

Colbert started talking enthusiastically to them with wild arm gestures ( _Jon didn't know if that was just the way he talked or if he was already slightly drunk_ ).

"Oh hey guys! Enjoying the party? You're Sam's friend aren't you?" Colbert said while turning to Jon. "She's really giving it her best out there." He smirked, but there was no malice behind it.

Jon grinned as well: "Yeah, a job as a barista isn't everything, so she's looking into different carreer paths."

Just at that moment they heard a loud thump and then Sam's voice: "I'm fine, I'm fine, I just need more booze, woohoo! "

Jon's teammate, Jason, ( _who had a crush on Sam, if he wasn't mistaken_ ), turned around and said: "I best go check if she's alright." 

"Well, me certainly thinks she has a promising career", Colbert said with mirth in his eyes, while he grabbed himself a bottle of beer.

"Me thinks? Really, in what century do you live?" Jon was biting his lip smilingly.

"I'm just being sophisticated, me thinks someone like you would understand that.."

Jon was grinning more widely now: "me thinks it's really, really stupid." 

Colbert tried to look insulted, but failed miserably because of the goofy  _(and alarm: adorable!!)_  grin that was plastered on his face.

"I'm Jon by the way", Jon said when he realized he hadn't introduced himself yet. ( _rude Jon, rude!_ )

"Oh, yeah I know, I'm Stephen."

Jon was dumbfounded for a moment, "how do you know my name?"

"Well it could be me stalking you for weeks.. Or the fact that Sam told me your name on Saturday, when I invited you guys to come to this party."

"Oh yeah that makes sense", Jon grimaced, "I'm not being very smart. I blame the beer, because usually I'm much brighter", he said while trying to look smug. _(he also blamed the beer for that weird feeling in his stomach, it surely couldn't be because of that frankly astonishing smile? Who was he kidding, Stephen's smile was making him feeling all weak inside and made him want to do things to that mouth that..)_

What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening for a second there..

Stephen sighed commiserating: "Can't even concentrate on a conversation.. And I thought I was being so interesting, I just asked how much you drank already?"

"Oh, uhm, this is actually only my first bottle."

"Yeah then it's probably the beer", Stephen was smirking once more, while nodding sarcastically.

Jon felt his face heating up, he was making a complete fool of himself, _again_.

Stephen started laughing loudly, "I'm just fucking with you, calm down. But I must admit, you look kinda cute when you're flustered, I must say I don't dislike it.." _(Wait Stephen thought that he, Jon, him??, was cute? Damnn, that boy needed stronger glasses..)_

Stephen meanwhile flung an arm around Jon and steered him toward the center of the party. "So Jon, are you as good of an entertainer as Sam?" _(at that moment Jon realised that he was going to need more drinks, _a lot_ more.) _

 

One thing was for sure: this was going to be one hell of a party.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a fairly short chapter, but now their first meeting is out the way and their friendship can start to florish (if you know what I mean :p)  
> (btw: If you're looking for an angsty fic, you might have already noticed this won't be it.)  
> I would love comments, even if you think this all sucks because I'm trying to get better at writing (or just sucking less would be great honestly).  
> So all critique is welcome! (just don't be too mean please) xoxo


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a hangover.

Jon was suffering. Why on earth had he ever thought it would be a good idea to get _that_ drunk?

Going to class would be out of the question. But unlucky for him, he did have to work that afternoon. He squinted trough his eyes and grabbed his iPhone to check what time it was. _Fucking hell!_ It was already ten past one which meant he had 10 minutes to get ready.

He groaned and let his head fall back on his pillow. Why was life this hard? What did he do to deserve this? Well.. Drinking a lot of beer and some shots of some shady drink that he didn't know the ingredients of probably was why he did _definitely_ deserve this. He was such a fucking idiot.

He dragged himself out of bed, put some random clothes on and wonder by wonder arrived at time at the coffee shop. His self-pity only grew when a beaming Sam welcomed him. 

"How the fuck are you not miserable after last night? You drank more than I did!?"

"Well mainly because I'm not an amateur like you Jon, did you even hydrate?"

Jon groaned 

"That's what I thought. But hey, it's probably worth it after all the fun you had last night", she said whilst serving their first client of the day.

Oh no. Jon's foggy brain had, until then, only picked up on the amount of drinks he had consumed last night. But now other memories started to appear.

"Sam, please tell me I didn't sing?"

Sam's smug grin was enough to convince him of the worst.

"Please god have mercy", he muttered to himself. What. Did. I. Sing?" (Please let it be something cool, please let it be something even _remotely_ cool).

"Well your rendition of Katy Perry's 'Teenage dream' was quite wonderful I must say."

Jon's jaw fell open. "No?"

"Luckily, indeed no. But you should have seen your face just now."

"Sam, I'm going to kill you! So, I _didn't_ sing?" (Jon started to feel hopeful again, maybe his life wasn't a total mess).

"Oh no, you did sing. I'm sorry to disappoint you. You **sang**."

"Just tell me. Please.

"You sang 'Lower your expectations' by..

"Bo Burnham.."

"Yes, but that's not all. You explicitly dedicated it to Colbert, saying something like that if he were attracted to short Jewish guys, he should give you a call."

"Oh no, no I didn't. Please tell me I didn't." Jon started banging his head on the wall.

"Sweaty, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that," Mrs. Granger, who had just arrived, told him.

"Thanks for your concern Mrs. Granger, but that was sort of the plan."

Jon helped Mrs. Granger to her usual before returning to the counter and laying his head on it.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself Jon. You know any guy or girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Sam, I appreciate it.. What, euhm, did Colbert think of my.. Rendition?"

"Well I was waiting until you asked me that, you have really showed some self restraint in waiting so long, I'm proud of you my boy."

"Was it that bad?"

"Oh no, he _loved_ it. After you finished he sang Bo's song 'from God's perspective'. And then he sang 'my whole family thinks I'm gay'. Which was truly funny cause in between each verse he yelled: And they're right. "It was an iconic night," Sam said whilst smiling happily

"Oh, the fuck it was? Luckily Stephen seems to share the same love for Bo as I do." And what was I doing during this

"Well during 'from God's perspective' you were sort of singing along incoherently. And then during 'My whole family thinks I'm gay' you lost consciousness."

Jon started banging his head again, now against the counter.

"Fuck my life, can it get worse?

"Oh honey, it didn't stop there. You were snoring, so we all assumed you were all right and just had to sleep it off. So Jason and Stephen carried you to your dorm room. They tucked you in and everything.

Jon grumbled: Well there it is, I meet a cute guy and blow my chances of anything ever happening all within a night."

"Well I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Jon tilted his head from the counter to look at Sam: "Yeah sure, I probably charmed him with my drunk singing and my snoring. He's fucking enchanted by me right now."

"Jon."

"Yeah"

"Wouldn't you want to help our next client?"

Jon felt a bit guilty, all he had done until then was moaning about how stupid an asshole he was whilst letting Sam do all the work. He stood upright and started welcoming the client by saying: "Good morning, can I have you order please?"

In front of him stood Stephen wearing awfully rumpled clothes.

"Oh fuck"

"Oh that would be great", Stephen smiled smugly.

Jon felt his eyes widen.

"But maybe your phone number would be a nice start?"

"You don't think I'm repulsive?"

"What?" Stephen looked genuinely confused. "Why on earth would I think that?"

"Because I came to your party, drank so much I fell asleep and you had to carry me to my dorm room.

"Well that can happen to the best. Although I must say that I would appreciate it if you were to pay attention to me whilst I'm performing. I wouldn't want you to miss the greatness that is _me_. "

Jon felt himself starting to grin. "So you were planning on performing for me again?"

"Oh yes off course. I have a gift you see. It would be truly selfish to not share it with the world."

"You're an idiot," Jon told him while chuckling.

"An idiot with whom you wouldn't mind going on a date with say this evening at 8 o'clock?" (It was the first time since they'd met that Stephen didn't look completely confident but instead had a doubtful tone in his voice.)

Jon felt his smile widen. "Oh, no. I think I wouldn't mind that. I've always had a thing for idiots. Especially when they're really cute."

Stephen's confident tone returned promptly. "Well then you're in luck. A cuter idiot is nowhere to be found.. So I'll pick you up at eight?" 

"Do you know where my dorm room is? Ah yes, right.."

"See you tonight Jon."

"See you tonight."

Stephen left with a wink and a cheery bye.

The rest of his shift Jon greeted the clients with the biggest grin.

When Sam came over to give Mrs. Granger her refill, she also handed her 10 dollars. "I should have known Colbert wouldn't wait till tomorrow to ask him out."

"Yes, my dear. These young men are impatient. I'm surprised that they haven't kissed yet. If it were me I would have long sealed the deal. You know, when I was younger..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still interested in this fic. Here ya go. (I'm so productive today, yay!)  
> Check out Bo Burnham if you don't know who he is/don't know these songs (they are truly iconic):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n450GmN2Yfk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxc20saM8DA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZoO8LyizLA
> 
> As always: feedback and friendly comments appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Stephen go out on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, today, who would have thought that?   
> Not me, who should be studying #procrastinationgameisstrong  
> Enjoy!

Jon was incredibly nervous. The day had passed by really quickly and now it was ten minutes before Stephen was supposed to pick him up. He had used the last hour picking out an outfit. It wasn't easy: he didn't want to look too eager by dressing up, but he also didn't want to appear underdressed and look like a homeless man. So he had opted for jeans and a shirt as the casual part of his outfit, but had chosen to finish his 'look' with a blazer so it wasn't too laid-back. He had never thought this much about an outfit before. But hey, he had never gone out with someone as cute as Stephen either. Self-doubt crept in when he looked at his hair. It was the part of his body he was the most insecure about. Some days he was sure that it had already started to turn gray. Jon tried to calm himself down, Stephen had told him that he was cute. But maybe Stephen only found him cute because of his hair, what if it turned gray or what if it all fell out in the next five minutes and when he opened the door Stephen was confronted with a bald Jon. He would run away screaming for sure. Jon started to feel panicked. 

Just then, a knock on the door roused him out his anxiety fueled daydreaming. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, turned to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door a grinning Stephen awaited him. Jon let him in with a big gesture of his arm (why did he do that, that obviously looked hella stupid). Stephen walked in, trying to maintain the confident strut he usually displayed but Jon could notice that there was some stress radiating from him too. Jon noticed that Stephen came baring gifts. 

He looked a bit surprised, "You shouldn't have done that you know." 

"Oh, but I'm from the south. I would feel really rude if I didn't bring anything," Stephen told him mock indignantly. He gave Jon the bottle of wine he had brought. "It's wine from a vineyard only a few miles from where I grew up", he announced somewhat proudly (it was truly sweet).

Jon grinned: "Oh we could pop that open later tonight. I mean... I don't know what you've got planned?" 

"Well since you have such an aptitude for singing, I thought we could go to a Karaoke bar", Stephen exclaimed.

Jon tried to hide his horror, but couldn't help the fear from welling up. "Well if you would like that off course..."

"I'm just messing with you, I know you hate to sing. I'm sure it would take more than that bottle of wine to reiterate the performance you gave at the party."

Jon felt immediately relieved.

"Alas, I won't be treated to anymore of your singing. It was a one in a lifetime experience." Stephen put his hand on his head dramatically. "I will suffer through a night without any singing to have you by my side. 'T is a truly grand gesture of mine."

Jon protested: "You're still allowed to sing. I know you sang at the party, but I have to confess those memories are a little... fuzzy. "

Stephen shook his head: "It was the performance of a lifetime and you chose to snore. Sad, really." He grinned widely whilst exclaiming this. "Now I think we should grab a bite first. Sam told me you really like this Italian place down south, is that okay for you?"

Jon felt relieved for the second time this night. Going on a date with a mesmerizing creature like Stephen (really, since when did he become a poet?) would be way easier in 'home territory'. He always felt a bit uncomfortable at new places even though he was with people that he knew really well, so for a date it would have been double the stress. 

They walked the way there holding up an easy banter. They talked about their family (ten siblings!? No wonder Stephen was a bit crazy.), politics (Stephen was surprisingly leftwing for someone coming from the south) and other, mainly unimportant things.

Arriving at the restaurant they were quickly ushered to their places. When Jon looked surprised at the speedy service, Stephen shrugged and told Jon he knew some people who worked there. This was confirmed when the waiter appeared and greeted Stephen enthusiastically. Stephen introduced him as Paul, his oldest friend (Jon had seen him working at the restaurant before but they had never really talked). He seemed like a nice fellow, but there hung an air around him, the 'don't fuck him up or I'm gonna end you' sort of vibe. Jon tried to smile his most unintimidating smile. Paul took their orders and left after throwing one last warning-filled glance at Jon. 

Jon looked at Stephen, "He's nice."

Stephen smiled happily, "Yes, we have known each other almost all of our lives. He's my best friend."

Jon tried not to feel jealous (failing miserably of course). "Oh, that's nice."

After that their drinks arrived and Jon forgot all about Paul. How could he think about anything but Stephen when he was telling anecdotes of his youth or animatedly telling him about an argument he had with another student at his history lessons (he had heard of this Bill O'Reilly dude before, he seemed like a jackass). Stephen was the kind of guy who could tell stories in such a captivating manner, but he also listened intently while Jon told him about his family and upbringing. He didn't try to surpass Jon's stories but just gave some insightful commentary.

Dinner flew by in a flurry and before he knew it they ended up back at his dorm room. There he decided the time had come to open the bottle of wine Stephen had brought with him earlier that night. They were sitting on the floor getting goofier by the second. They had already drunk a few beers at the restaurant and now they were drinking wine straight from the bottle (better for the environment). 

Jon took a big gulp and wanted to hand the bottle to Stephen when he saw that Stephen was looking at his lips rather intently. Jon felt himself heating up and licked his lip in a provocative manner (he would later blame that on the drinks, if he was sober, he would be much too self-aware to be teasing). Stephen took the bottle out of his hands and put it away next to the bed, where they wouldn't knock it over. After that, he crawled closer (in a very seductive manner one might say) to end up with his face hovering over Jon's. His eyes locked into Jon's. 

Jon felt his eyes wander involuntary to Stephen's lips and then flickered back to his eyes. When he looked back in Stephen's dark brown eyes, they were much closer than they were just seconds before. He could feel Stephen's warm breath, while his own got stuck in his throat. 

"I.."

Just then, Stephen began trailing his jaw line with his mouth. 

Jon had thought he felt hazy from the drinks but it was nothing compared with how foggy his brain was now. He let Stephen carry on with his careful ministrations and then one thought sprung to mind. He opened his eyes abruptly, grabbed a lock of hair from the back of Stephen's head but made sure to carefully pull him away from him. 

Stephen looked at him befuddled. "Am I coming on too strong? I thought..." Jon didn't give him the time to end that sentence but started kissing him quite vigorously. Stephen skillfully stationed Jon on the ground and ended up laying on top of him in the matter of only seconds. After that their kiss became more slowly, more deliberate. Jon put his one hand in Stephen's hair and the other on his ass. An ass that, If he was honest, felt quite pleasing. One that he wouldn't mind seeing naked. He lost no time to inform Stephen of that fact. 

At that Stephen started giggling. "Oh you're very impatient I must give you that."

Jon tried to look wounded: "I want to admire your fabulous but and you... laugh... at me?"

"What are you going to do about it, Stephen answered cheekily."

Stephen didn't have to wait long for an answer. Jon was smaller, but the years of soccer practice had made him quite strong. One moment Stephen was still laughing on top of Jon, the next moment it was Jon who lay on top of him looking quite triumphantly. Stephen, off course, couldn't let this happen and they spent the next couple of minutes making out, wrestling, tickling and making out some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this: sexy times, whoop, whoop!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexay times

They had moved from the ground of Jon's dorm room to his bed. The kisses and touches had become more passionate in the last half hour. For the moment being Jon was perched on top of Stephen, he felt increasingly hot and more and more aroused. Jon started to fumble with Stephen's fly but between the drinks and the kissing he was fairly inebriated. Jon became frustrated with the fly and began to tug at Stephen's shirt instead. There he was halted. Stephen, still lying under Jon, put off his glasses and displayed them neatly on the little night table next to the bed. Then he turned his head back to look at Jon and threw him a devilish grin. Before Jon knew it he was once more thrown and ended up under Stephen on the bed. Stephen nestled himself on Jon, making sure they crotches were lining up. Their pertinent displays of arousal coming very much in touch. He moved very slowly, very deliberately, making Jon's breath catch. Jon saw that Stephen's eyes were darkened as well. He felt his breath quicken which made Stephen look really smug. He tried to look disapprovingly but failed miserably, instead he prompted Stephen to lose some clothes. Stephen, cocky as always, looked him straight in the eyes and pulled up his shirt in a very lingering, tantalizing way. Jon's eyes started roaming over Stephen's chest; he tried pulling him closer to inspect every inch of his skin with his mouth but was halted once again. Stephen rolled of Jon, stood up and got rid of his pants as quickly as possible. Jon's mind was still hazy with the lovely display he had just been presented with, but quickly caught up. He got rid of his shirt as well, next his socks and his trousers until only his trunks remained. In the time this had taken him, Stephen was already completely naked and went to lie on the bed in that very confident way of his. Stephen had every right to feel confident, Jon's eyes where immediately enticed to Stephen's cock and he felt his throat go dry. His own cock started twitching and he felt even more aroused then he had before.  
At the same time he started to feel very conscious of his own body and wasn't sure how to proceed. When Jon looked down to the floor, Stephen got up from the bed. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? We can go slower if you want?" Meanwhile he cupped Jon's cheeks in both his hands. Jon looked back in Stephen's eyes and muttered: "I'm.. It's just, you're really hot." Stephen looked a bit flabbergasted by that. "Well thank you, but I don't see the problem...", he trailed off. "Ah, I see. Jon, you know you're a very handsome guy right? Anyone would be lucky to be with you.. Or in you.." This was quickly followed by a saucy wink. When Stephen noticed that Jon's spirit was still dampened, he got serious. I'm not shitting you, you're very handsome. I'm not. I'm just a very skinny guy with an abundant amount of confidence to trick you in believing I'm worth someone like you." Jon wanted to start protesting, but was stopped by Stephen who gave him a long, passionate kiss. They separated a bit out of breath, Stephen took Jon's hands whilst they sat on the bed. "You're a fucking stud, and I'll prove it to you by worshipping e-v-e-r-y inch of your body. Jon didn't have to wait long for Stephen to show his commitment.  
Stephen carefully gripped one of Jon's nipples between his teeth and pulled slowly. This had a muttered 'Oh my fucking God' as result. Satisfied with this, Stephen started trailing kisses down Jon's chest and belly. He took his time with licking and sucking, putting his tongue in Jon's belly button. Then he arrived at little Jon, not that it really could be called little; he was standing proudly. He kissed the shaft softly, licked his lips and looked Jon straight in the eyes before taking him almost wholly in his mouth. This he managed to do in one slick movement. Stephen's lips were wrapped around the shaft and his tongue was swirling slowly; he could already taste the precum. He had to admit, he liked the taste.  
Jon had a hard time preventing himself from fucking Stephen's mouth. He knew if Stephen kept up with this rhythm he would lose control and be undone in a couple of minutes. He halted Stephen and dragged his mouth to his own. Where their tongues encountered in a hungry battle. Jon tasted his own precum and for some reason this added even more to his arousal. He couldn't take it any longer.  
"I need you in me. Now!"  
Stephen's eyes started gleaming: "Do you have some lubricant and condoms?"  
"Yes, drawer, bed." Jon was panting and couldn't form any coherent sentences anymore.  
Stephen quickly opened the bedside drawer to find everything he needed.  
"Just quickly, Stephen I need you..", Jon desperately moaned.  
Stephen rapidly put the condom on and put the lubricant on his fingers. He felt the blood pumping in his cock. Concentrating was becoming harder and harder with every passing second.  
"I'm going to start with a finger, okay?"  
"Yes, yes, just hurry!"  
Stephen slowly pushed his first finger in.  
Jon's moaning got a little louder. "More!" He started to push into Stephen's finger. Stephen slowly added the second whilst making slow circling moves.  
"It's not enough, I need you now!" Jon's eyes looked wild and pleadingly.  
Stephen removed his fingers and replaced himself so his cock was just in front of Jon's entrance. Jon couldn't control himself anymore and grabbed Stephen's hips whilst pulling him towards him. Stephen managed to stop him and entered very carefully and slowly. Every fiber of his being was screaming to start pounding, but instead he halted when he was fully surrounded by Jon's tight opening. He paused for a few moments even while Jon was begging for more. Stephen would never forgive himself if he were to hurt Jon. He swallowed and then he started moving, but still very hesitantly. After a while he sped up. This made Jon's eyes roll back in his head. The pleasure was almost unbearable. He started to whimper and couldn't form any recognizable words. Stephen was driving up the rhythm until he wasn't in control of his body anymore and was pounding hard into Jon.  
Stephen started swearing loudly and then felt shocks go through his cock while he fucked Jon, experiencing wave after wave of pleasure. He collapsed, exhausted, on Jon's torso. Jon only needed to stroke himself a couple of times before he was undone as well. His cum squirting all over Stephen's belly. They were both panting and sweating with Stephen splayed over Jon. Stephen smiled.  
"I can't believe Jon fucking Stewart was begging me to fuck him."  
"I wasn't begging", Jon looked affronted.  
"Oh honey, yes you were." Stephen silenced Jon's anticipated protest with a sweet kiss.  
"You know, I wouldn't mind going on a second date with you."  
"I think I'd be fine with that, even more if we were to have some great sex again."  
"You won't have to wait for a next date for that." They both grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put this as the last chapter in this story for now, I haven't got anything planned but you never know if my muse decides to show up; then there just might be some more to this story :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think (especially this chapter, this is my first *ahem* explicit story so..)  
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> This AU takes place today, because I'm too young to know any American pop culture references from when they were actually in college.  
> Please feel free to point out any grammar mistakes. (I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language so they are probably a lot of mistakes in this)  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, leave me a comment!


End file.
